culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheetos
(as Chee-tos) * (as Cheetos) }} |parent = PepsiCo |markets = Australia, Austria, Canada, China, Cyprus, Egypt, France, Greece, Hungary, India, Indonesia, Iran, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Lebanon, Lithuania, Macedonia, Mexico, Netherlands, New Zealand, North America, Pakistan, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, South Africa, South America, South Korea, Turkey, Spain, Ukraine, United Kingdom, United States |previousowners = PepsiCo and Kraft Foods |trademarkregistrations = |website = }} Cheetos (formerly called Chee-tos until 1998) is a brand of cheese-flavored, puffed cornmeal snacks made by Frito-Lay, a subsidiary of PepsiCo. Fritos creator Charles Elmer Doolin invented Cheetos in 1948, and began national distribution in the U.S. The initial success of Cheetos was a contributing factor to the merger between The Frito Company and H.W. Lay & Company in 1961 to form Frito-Lay. In 1965 Frito-Lay became a subsidiary of The Pepsi-Cola Company, forming PepsiCo, the current owner of the Cheetos brand. In 2010, Cheetos was ranked as the top selling brand of cheese puffs in its primary market of the United States; worldwide the annual retail sales totaled approximately $4 billion. The original Crunchy Cheetos are still in production but the product line has since expanded to include 21 different types of Cheetos in North America alone. As Cheetos are sold in more than 36 countries, the flavor and composition is often varied to match regional taste and cultural preferences—such as Savory American Cream in China, and Strawberry Cheetos in Japan. History Cheetos were invented in 1948 by Fritos creator Charles Elmer Doolin, who cooked early test batches in the Frito Company's Dallas, Texas-based research and development kitchen. The cheese-flavored snack sold quickly, but Doolin did not have the production or distribution capacity to support a nationwide launch. This led Doolin to partner with potato chip businessman Herman W. Lay for marketing and distribution, and Cheetos were introduced nationally in the U.S. in 1948 along with a potato product called Fritatos."Corn, Potato Chip Packaging Big Business in San Antonio", Dallas Morning News, 22 May 1949, Section XVIII, page 8 The success of Cheetos prompted Doolin and Lay to merge their two companies in 1961, forming Frito-Lay Inc. At the time, Cheetos was one of four large snack food brands produced by the company, which had annual revenues of $127 million. Frito-Lay merged with the Pepsi-Cola Company to form PepsiCo in 1965, prompting further distribution of Cheetos outside of North America. While Cheetos was the first snack food of its kind, competing products in the snack food category have since emerged—including Utz Cheese Curls, Herr's Cheese Curls and Wise Cheez Doodles. Most of the competing cheese-flavored snacks are distributed in specific regions of the U.S., and as of 2010 Cheetos remains as the top-selling cheese puff in America. As of 2011, Cheetos are produced, marketed and distributed under three different PepsiCo operating divisions: PepsiCo Americas Foods (which includes Frito-Lay in the United States and Canada, Sabritas in Mexico and Latin Americas Foods in Brazil, Colombia, Argentina, Venezuela and Peru. ), PepsiCo Europe and PepsiCo Asia, Middle East & Africa. PepsiCo granted also a license to the Strauss-Elite company to distribute the Cheetos snack. In 2010, worldwide annual sales of Cheetos totaled approximately $4 billion, making it the 11th-largest PepsiCo brand. Products and distribution The first Cheetos product was Crunchy Cheetos, invented in 1948 in San Antonio, Texas. Crunchy Cheetos remained the brand's sole product for 23 years until the introduction of Cheetos Puffs in 1971. The baked varieties, otherwise known as Baked Cheetos, became available beginning in 2004. As of 2010, there are 21 different variants of Cheetos snacks distributed in the United States. In addition to the original Crunchy Cheetos, Cheetos Puffs and Baked varieties are sold in alternate shape and flavor variations—including a spicy variety known as Flamin' Hot Cheetos. Cheetos are among the snack varieties included in the Frito-Lay Munchies snack mix. With the introduction of Frito-Lay's Natural Line, Cheetos Natural were introduced in the mid-2000s, with all natural ingredients, and natural, and real Wisconsin white cheddar, Cheetos Natural are unique for Cheetos. They accompany others in the Natural line, and are a direct competitor to other natural competitors, such as Pirate's Booty. Cheetos first entered Brazil in 1976, followed by other countries such as Australia during the 1980s. In 1994, Cheetos became the first American brand of snack food to be made and distributed in China. As the distribution of Cheetos expanded outside the U.S. to include more than 36 different countries, localized versions were produced to conform to regional tastes and cultural preferences. Frito-Lay conducted extensive testing before settling on flavors for the Chinese market, with ranch dressing, North Sea crab, smoked octopus and caramel being passed up for two flavors: Savory American Cream and Zesty Japanese Steak. These flavors were produced as the result of focus group testing, in which the original Crunchy Cheetos did not test as well. Strawberry Cheetos, a variation of the original Crunchy Cheetos dipped in a flavored icing, are produced and distributed in Japan. In India, Cheetos Whoosh are sold, made of ingredients such as whole grain and vegetables.http://pepsicoindia.co.in/Brands/Foods/Cheetos.aspx The sole Cheetos product produced in Australia is Cheetos Cheese & Bacon Balls. Cheetos come in all different colors. Manufacturing Cheetos are manufactured by blending corn and water. The mixture is heated under pressure, and then extruded through a die. The texture of the snack is formed as a result of contact with hot air, causing steam in the mixture to expand and creating its characteristic texture. After oven-drying or frying, the product is then tumbled with the desired flavor components (the original Crunchy Cheetos are fried). The process takes approximately 19 minutes and each half hour an in-house lab team inspects and taste-tests each batch. At this point, the result of the inspection is determined by comparing each batch to product sent from Frito-Lay headquarters. Other flavor and format variations such as Cheetos Puffs, Cheetos Paws, Cheetos Twists, Cheetos Balls, and Cheetos Whirls are all finished with a drying stage in large ovens. As of 2010, Frito-Lay has 14 fried-Cheetos plants in 11 states throughout the United States. Marketing The Cheetos brand is commonly recognized by association with its mascot, an anthropomorphic cartoon cheetah named Chester Cheetah. Chester first appeared in television commercials in 1986 as an animated cartoon character, adopting a sly, smooth-voiced personality. This character became the focus of more Cheetos commercials, eventually becoming the brand's official mascot. Chester has become known for concluding Cheetos advertisements with slogans, which have evolved over time. Chester was preceded by an earlier mascot—the Cheetos Mouse, which debuted in 1971 using the slogans “ Cheese that goes crunch” and "Hail Chee-sar!". Chester used both "The cheese that goes crunch!" and "It ain't easy bein' cheesy" as slogans from 1986 to 1996, until 1996 when it became “Dangerously cheesy.” In 2003, Chester was first rendered as a computer-generated character in the United States; while continuing to appear in an animated form in some other countries where the brand is sold. Beginning in 2008, Cheetos advertising and promotion broadened in regards to age appeal, with a revised focus on an adult demographic. In this personification, Chester speaks with a mid-Atlantic accent and encourages people to use their Cheetos in acts of revenge or to solve problems. In February 2009, Cheetos was the subject of its first Super Bowl commercial. In the million|link=yes}}, 30 second advertisement, a "loud, chatty woman" is talking on her mobile phone at a restaurant. Chester the Cheetah persuades another customer to toss Cheetos onto the ground, attracting a flock of birds to drive away the obnoxious loud-talking customer. The scenario depicted in this commercial exemplifies the adult-oriented themes of subversion and revenge, which continue to be prevalent in Cheetos advertisements produced since 2008. In 2015, Cheetos rolled out a limited edition cinnamon sugar flavored snack called "Sweetos" to US markets. Sweetos was the first sweet snack that Cheetos has released in the brand's 67-year history. List of Cheetos Varieties Japan Only) * Cheetos Mix Ups Xtra Cheesy Mix (2013) * Crunchy Cheetos Tapatío (2013) * Pepsi-flavored Cheetos (2013 Japan Only) * Peanut Cheetos ( were for sale in Budapest, Hungary and currently in Turkey and Chile) * Oven-Baked Cheetos (2014) * Cheetos Mix Ups Flamin Hot & Cheezy Mix (2015) * Roasted Corn Cheetos * Wild Habanero Cheetos *Cheetos Sweetos (Holiday season, limited time only) * Cheetos Bag of Bones (available seasonally) *Cheetos Snowflakes (2016) Discontinued Varieties: * Cheetos Bacon ( ) * Cheetos Paws (1990 – 1993) * Cheetos Cheesy Checkers (1995 – 1998) * Crunchy Nacho Cheetos (1996 – 1997) * Cheetos Zig-Zags (1998 – 2002) * Cheetos X's and O's (1999 – 2000) * Cheetos Pizza Puffs (2001 – 2006) * Cheetos Twists (2002 – 2012) * Cheetos Salsa Con Queso (Crunchy) (2000 – 2008) * White Cheddar Cheetos (2010) * Cheetos Super Flamin Hot (2013) * Cheetos Mix Ups Salsa Mix (2013) }} In popular culture Cheetos have been the subject of public and media attention on multiple occasions due to the unpredictable shapes that form during the manufacturing process. Cheetos have been found in shapes which resembled the appearance of popular or historical figures. A single Cheeto described as being in the shape of Michael Jackson doing the Moonwalk Dance sold for $35.18 on eBay in the summer of 2009 at the time of Jackson's death, attracting national media coverage in the U.S. A couple who found a Cheetos snack in a shape they described as resembling Jesus Christ nicknamed it "Cheesus" and garnered media attention as a result of their consideration of selling on eBay. See also * Cheesy Poofs * Cheez Doodles * Cheezies * Kurkure * List of brand name snack foods * Mac n' Cheetos * Pirate's Booty * Takis * Twisties * Wotsits References Category:Brand name snack foods Category:Products introduced in 1948 Category:Frito-Lay brands Category:The Smith's Snackfood Company brands